


Take, Oh, Take Those Lips Away

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Homosexuality is Illegal, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mini, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rejection, cause it's not logical, cause it's not productive get it, on Vulcan tho, then accepting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the poem of the same name by John Fletcher:</p>
<p>Take, oh, take those lips away<br/>That so sweetly were forsworn<br/>And those eyes, like break of day,<br/>Lights that do mislead the morn;<br/>But my kisses bring again,<br/>Seals of love, though sealed in vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take, Oh, Take Those Lips Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The second stanza of the poem 'Take, Oh, Take Those Lips Away' is about breasts.

"Captain," Spock hissed. "Kissing your First Officer without consent is inappropriate behavior."

Jim blinked. He had prepared himself for rejection, but it still hurt to hear it worded so. He thought the kiss was perfectly timed, and Spock seemed to reciprocate at first. Jim nodded once, sharply, straightened his back, and attempted to walk away with some shred of his dignity. Luckily he had made his first move in the privacy of Spock's quarters after their weekly game of chess, and there would be no one around to witness.

Jim did not easily accept rejection, and at every turn, he made subtle attempts to seduce Spock. On the bridge he hovered ever so close to Spock's back, in the mess he took every chance to brush their fingers together, and in his own quarters, he comm'd Spock often with seemingly pointless tasks and requests.

•••

Spock ignored the overt flirting at first, but as it became less and less discreet and he noticed crew gossiping, it became apparent to Spock that he must ask Jim to stop. If Jim still refused to accept rejection, Spock would have to file a complaint with Starfleet Headquarters. He was hesitant to do so.

"Captain," Spock began.

"Jim," he was corrected. Spock did not acknowledge the correction.

"Your salacious behavior toward me has become increasingly overt. I must ask you to desist in your flirtations. I have made it clear that I do not wish to pursue a romantic relationship with you," Spock stated, sure he had made himself clear enough for Jim. But the captain was a complex man, and things were never clear cut to him, often to Spock's chagrin.

"I don't believe you," he responded. "You kissed me back."

"I did not," Spock answered quickly. Jim rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You kissed me back," Jim repeated levelly. "And I know you're into me. Your hands shake when I touch you."

Spock visibly froze.

"They do not shake or otherwise move involuntarily," he protested.

"Then," Jim suggested. "Let me touch them right now. Let's prove that."

Spock paled. It was an inappropriate solicitation and clearly a challenge, but he found himself considering it. The very idea made his fingers twitch. Without answering, Spock reached across the table and rested his left hand palm up in the middle around the tiered chess game. Jim smirked, but Spock remained unflinching. He could not allow Jim to detect a modicum of arousal or affection.

Jim reached up slowly, maintaining level eye contact, and gently stroked Spock's first two fingers down their lengths with his own. Spock did not move. Jim lifted Spock's hand to his lips and kissed the tips of his fingers. Spock felt a flush of pleasure but did not allow it to show on his features. Through their touch, he could feel Jim's confidence and affection, as well as his poorly concealed lust.

Then, Jim took Spock's fingers into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around each one, sucking gently. Spock could not restrain the answering twitch of his fingers or the subtle part of his own lips. Jim noticed, but rather than cease his actions and gloat, he only smirked and continued suckling Spock's fingers. Spock could feel Jim's triumphant emotions through their touch. Jim knew he had won but continued.

And Spock did not stop him.

Jim, after giving each finger a flick of his tongue, nibbled Spock's first finger. Spock audibly gasped then, and starting from his hand, a wave of pleasure shivered down his body.

Spock groaned as Jim continued biting and suckling each of Spock's fingers. Jim released his hand then, chuckling and shaking his head, and made as though to leave. Spock, confused, stood quickly and grabbed Jim's shoulder, stopping him. Jim turned around and smirked, and Spock realized then his fatal mistake—he had shown emotional interest. Jim, smirking victoriously, took a step forward and kissed him, his lips wet, and put an arm around Spock's waist. Spock, with a barely audible sigh, gathered Jim in his arms and crushed their bodies together, unable to resist pleasure offered to him when it seemed, as of then, consequence-free.

•••

Jim smiled into the kiss, but Spock coaxed him right back, and soon tongues and teeth were exchanged. It felt so natural and right to do what Jim did next, now that he'd assumed victory. He reached between their flush bodies and palmed Spock's erection over his pants. Spock made a sound somewhere akin to choking, and Jim could feel he was embarrassed, telepath or no. He ignored it, however, as he made to unbelt Spock, which proved to be time consuming with only one hand, as his right hand was clasped tightly with Spock's left.

When Jim finally got a hold on the belt and tugged it free, Spock snapped to attention and took a step away from Jim, though he didn't unclasp their fingers.

"Captain," Spock breathed. His breaths came short and quick.

"After that kiss, you still won't call me Jim?"

"Captain, I cannot do this. It is against Vulcan law to pursue a romantic relationship with a member of one's own sex," Spock informed him. Jim furrowed his brow, taken aback.

"Wait, your society is as advanced as it is and homosexuality is still condemned?" he asked, incredulous.

"It is seen as illogical, driven only by lust and affection, given that couples of the same sex cannot reproduce." Jim frowned. That made sense to him, now that he thought about it. Spock continued. "We are betrothed at the age of seven to a member of the opposite sex partially to prevent such liaisons."

"Well, Spock, you're not on Vulcan anymore," Jim shrugged. He made to kiss Spock again but Spock restrained him.

"You do not understand, Captain. I do not intend to pursue a casual relationship with you. To be bonded under Vulcan law we must be of the opposite sex."

Jim sighed and sat down in the seat where Spock had previously been sitting. He ran his hands through his hair and thought of the logical next course of action.

"Well... let's elope," he suggested. Spock cocked an inquisitive brow.

"Elaborate."

"Well, you can bond with me without the ceremony or the Vulcan High Council knowing, right? We don't have to be bonded under Vulcan law if we're not on Vulcan, and we aren't on Vulcan."

"This is possible."

"Then it's simple," Jim concluded.

"Captain, I will have to think about this. I do not want to make a rash decision. If the Council were to find out, I'd be ostracized from the Vulcan community."

Jim pondered his words for a moment before realizing—Spock was actually considering this. It was illegal for all intents and purposes and could mean excommunication from his home but he was actually considering it. Spock turned his thoughtful gaze on Jim and bent to kiss him after a moment's consideration. This time it was soft and gentle, and Jim felt the reverence in Spock's touch. He had never before realized the admiration his First Officer held for him, or the way he'd do anything to please his Captain.

"I will consider, Jim," Spock breathed. Jim smiled up at him, eyes twinkling gleefully.

"But first, let's get to know each other," Jim whispered back. He tugged Spock into a deep kiss by his shirt collar. This time, Spock allowed Jim to undress him.

"Truly, we are no longer on Vulcan," Spock purred.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
